


Freckles

by personafreak



Series: Moon and Stars (shutupIknowit'scliche) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru's great at flirting, Eventual Smut, Forbidden Love, Just think how pissed Tsukki will be when he finds out, Kissing, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love, Yamaguchi's terrible at receiving compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personafreak/pseuds/personafreak
Summary: Maybe falling in love with your best friend's brother isn't such a good idea. Or maybe it was the best idea Yamaguchi'd had all week.Sequel to Whiplash, finally focusing on Yamaguchi's love struggles.(Title's probably already been used for a Yamaguchi fic, I don't even have to look but fuck it)





	1. Chapter 1

Yamaguchi shrugged on his jersey jacket and slipped out past the hallway and out of his house. Lately he'd been taking walks like this, trying to clear his head. He wore joggers beneath that clung to his toned, long legs. His hands were in his pockets, hood over his head as he walked with no particular destination in mind. His homework was finished. He'd studied the new plays the Karasuno volleyball team had imagined together. Maybe before he would've considered heading over to Tsukishima's at this point... _but now_... Yamaguchi felt himself smiling at the thought.

He was happy for them. _Really_ , he was!

The dark haired teen started walking more quickly, until he came to a jog. He debated going over to Ukai's for a steamed bun, and thought against it. He was regretting not stopping for a drink, however, when the cold burned his lungs, and he finally stopped for air. He held his hands on his hips, staggering back into a park bench, and immediately regretted _that_ too. The bench was icy cold, and already burning his tush. He thought of getting up, but muttered aloud to himself, "My fate is sealed."

"Tadashi?"

He looked up from his reverie, his hood falling behind him and out of his face as he saw Tsukishima's older brother advancing toward him, looking confused.

"Ah! Akiteru-kun. Hey," Yamaguchi chirped, his expression lightening a little as the blond stepped up to him, close enough that his knees knocked into Yamaguchi's. Akiteru took a step back, laughing. "Sorry- -my contacts aren't in. They were driving me crazy, so I took 'em out. What're you doing here?" That was a leading question. How was Yamaguchi supposed to answer that? "Isn't Kei at your place?"

Yamaguchi straightened himself, now also confused. "Err, _no_. Did he say he was?"

Maybe as an older brother, Akiteru should've been mad that he'd been lied to. "What a little _shit_. I knew he was fibbing. Scooch over so I can sit." Tsukishima _fibbed_? What reason would he have to lie? _Oh_. Yamaguchi looked out in front of him at the park they inhabited, one that wasn't far from Tsukishima's house. Akiteru was snickering a little, easing down the grocery bags he'd been carrying. "Brrr! This thing is _freezing_." Akiteru wiggled on the bench, a man taller than him, and a little wider with muscle, but seemingly more childish than the teen sitting next to him. Yamaguchi smiled; Akiteru always knew how to make him smile. "I didn't know you wore contacts. Why not just go with glasses if they bug you?"

"My face is too round for glasses." Akiteru dropped the bags into one hand, feeling around his face with a small frown. "Can't pull 'em off like Kei."

"No way!" Yamaguchi blurted, tilting his head to the side to imagine them on Akiteru's face. "You'd _definitely_ be able to pull them off."

Akiteru's face inched back a little, and the skin on Yamaguchi's face that _wasn't_ peppered with spots quickly reddened. He looked away, and Akiteru leaned after him, nudging his shoulder. "Thanks, buddy... I, uhh, haven't seen you in a long time. What's up with that?" Akiteru got right to the point, as per usual. Yamaguchi looked away guiltily, thinking back on the latest times he'd denied Tsukishima's offers to hang out. Akiteru watched him, a wearing a knowing smile. "Kinda hard to hang out with the guy that took your girl, huh?"

Yamaguchi's head whipped over too hastily, and he was quickly defending the younger Tsukishima boy. "No, he- -he didn't _take_ her or anything like that. She wasn't really..." He looked down, rolling a pebble underneath his sneaker. "... _Mine_. But still, I'm _totally_ happy for them."

Akiteru gave Yamaguchi a funny look and he reiterated, "No, really. I'm okay with it." Was he still reassuring Akiteru, or was he just reassuring _himself_ , now? He became more quiet, hands in his lap. His throat was dry and itchy, making his voice crack a little. Aki was searching through one of the bags, bringing out some flavored water and wordlessly offering it to Yamaguchi, who gratefully accepted it. He quenched his thirst, in _moderation_ , handing it back and watching Akiteru take a swig from the same bottle his lips had touched. Only _he_ would be weird enough to be self conscious about that. He shrugged his shoulders, meaning to answer Akiteru's earlier question. "I wanted to be a good friend and give 'em space, you know? I know they want to be alone sometimes, so I've been... trying to let them have that." Even though the situation left him somewhat friend-less and _object-of-desire_ -less, he'd wanted to do that for them.

" _God_ you are too pure for this world, Tadashi," sighed Akiteru, giving Yamaguchi that look he gave that always seemed to bore into his soul. "You're such a good kid." He pat down Tadashi's hair, letting his hand rest there.

"A good kid? Nah, that's not me." Yamaguchi confessed slowly, his elbows resting on his knees as he looked up into his friend's brother's amused expression. "I'm _not_." He grasped his hands together, feeling Akiteru's hand pause in his hair. Yamaguchi tried to fight a smile, and a shiver, when Akiteru's hand released Yamaguchi's hair and instead plopped on the back of the bench behind Yamaguchi's shoulders. "Oh _really_? What'd you do, donate to the wrong charity? Plant too many trees?" Akiteru's grin could split anyone's heart if they were lucky enough to receive it, and Yamaguchi was no different, laughing softly. "No, no! I'm _serious_. I'm... not a nice guy."

The taller blond wasn't at all convinced, but he shrugged his shoulders. "Go shoot. How're you _not_ the nicest guy in the whole anime?"

"Well, I..." he looked down between his feet, gingerly taking the water bottle back from Akiteru's hand so he could hold it in his own. "Sometimes, I think about... wanting to go back to how it was before. Before Tsukki andYachi got together." His voice grew quiet, and he found he couldn't look Akiteru in the eye anymore. "I say I'm happy for them and I mean it, but... I really..." Yamaguchi felt Akiteru's hand on his shoulder, and realized his vision was growing blurry. He lifted the back of his hand up to his eyes, rubbing his forearm slowly across them.

"I _really_ didn't want to give her up. _"_

 _I said it_. Something about it liberated Yamaguchi into more tears. Akiteru was holding his shoulder now, protectively.

"I didn't want to give her up, not to Tsukki or _anyone_. But I- -I love Tsukki so _much,_ you know? I'd never wanna- - _nghn_ \- -take his happiness away, y'know?"

"I know," Akiteru admonished softly, his hand gently warming Yamaguchi's arm. The younger male sank into the heat, just a little, and his throaty gasps interrupted his thoughts as he really came to terms with it.

"And I miss my _friend_. I miss it just being the two of us. And there are other times I wonder _if_ , oh _God,_ sometimes I think if Tsukki wasn't there, ma-maybe I'd have a chance with her. I _hate_ thinking it, but I..."

He needed the nonjudgmental warmth Akiteru provided. He needed to voice these thoughts, but there wasn't any way he could do it to Tsukishima or Yachi.

"I-If he knew I... _felt_ this way... _no,_ he can't ever know. If he did, he'd- -"

Akiteru smiled and Yamaguchi heard it in his voice, feeling the squeeze along his shoulder. "I know. You're both good kids, and neither of you want to see the other in pain. Tadashi, you..." Akiteru struggled in silence a little bit, thinking of how he could comfort his little brother's best friend. "You're not as bad as you think you are. Really."

Yamaguchi thought he was the worst friend on Earth and he started to cry more. Akiteru flailed a little bit, not sure how he'd managed to make things worse. "Tadashi, really, it's completely _normal_ to think like that." His hand rested on Yamaguchi's lower back, watching the younger's face lift up a little to peek. "If you _weren't_ the least bit jealous, I'd think you were _crazy_." Akiteru laughed a little, trying to reassure Yamaguchi, who thought about what Akiteru said.

"Changes don't _always_ have to be good. It's okay to miss your friend. And it's _okay_ that you're upset about not ending up with Yachi. I know it doesn't feel that way right now, but..." with a sigh, he reached up and dried a few tears from Yamaguchi's cheeks with his gloved thumbs. "There's nothing wrong with being honest like that. Not with _me_."

This too freed something inside of Yamaguchi, who felt his shoulders figuratively lift once free of burden. "I mean I... don't want to be with Yachi _now_ , but... it did piss me off a little when I found out about them." Yamaguchi nodded sweetly, pulling Akiteru's hand over his face to dry himself some more. Akiteru wasn't complaining as his hand was used, only giving his little smirk. "Yeah. You definitely owe Kei a slug or something."

"Are you _seriously_ encouraging me to punch Tsukki? _Jeez,_ what kind of older brother are you, Akiteru-kun?" Yamaguchi smiled a little bit despite himself, then laughed quietly. Akiteru was more than eager to see Yamaguchi smiling again.

"See? Doesn't feel so bad once you're honest with it, right?" Akiteru gave Yamaguchi a hearty pat on the back. "It'll take time, but you'll be able to move on and find a girl of your own. Well, _another_ girl."

Yamaguchi huffed rather pessimistically into his bangs, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I'm not expecting anything anytime soon. Getting shot down _doesn't exactly_ make me confident."

Yamaguchi really wished he hadn't said anything.

"What on _Earth_ are you talking about? You've got _the looks_. You're tall. Girls _love_ guys on sports teams."

"What _look_ s _?_ All I've got are bug eyes. And zits." Yamaguchi thought about pointing out every flaw he found in himself, but he just decided to emphasize all of him with big arms. Akiteru wasn't having it.

" _Pfft_. There's _nothing_ wrong with your eyes. And no one cares about zits; see, look, I've got this guy on my chin right here." Akiteru pointed toward an insignificantly small red spot on his chin, which Yamaguchi had to squint his eyes to find. He huffed, "That's not even a..."

"Nuh-uh, look, I've got one on my neck too." Akiteru had Yamaguchi laughing until his sides hurt, and then some. He was too silly to become frustrated with.

Akiteru sighed happily, watching his brother's friend- -no, _his_ friend- -laugh so breathlessly. "So, you're on a _really_ cold park bench when you can walk over a few blocks to our house and warm up. What do you say?"

Yamaguchi wiped his eyes again as he beamed at him. "Then your mom'll find out Tsukki lied about being with me. I don't wanna get him in trouble..."

"Don't punish yourself for Kei's stupid lie. If you _want_ to come over, then come over. Whether or not Kei's there, I mean."

It wasn't some hollow, fleeting invitation. It held the depth and brotherly affection that Akiteru was abundant in. Yamaguchi felt warm on that cold bench, feeling it start from his chest and spread outward.

"Maybe I will, then."


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the front door was unlocked, his damp shoulder burst through it and he led the way inside, water dripping in with him. "Pwah! Didn't think it'd actually start raining on us," Akiteru kicked off his shoes and dropped the bags he'd been carrying onto the kitchen counter. Yamaguchi came in quick after him, shivering as he leaned back against the door, ensuring that it closed with a click. "Weather's been so _weird_ lately," he panted lightly, his cheeks muddied in a rust color, when the slight tan of his skin mixed with red from their dash home. Akiteru leaned in through the doorway between the kitchen and entry way, watching the rise and fall of the teen's chest.

"Take off your clothes."

"Here? Now?" Yamaguchi felt like being brazenly goofy, shrugging off his jacket as he stepped into the kitchen, dripping all over it. Akiteru was grinning, but let out a dry laugh. " _Harhar._ Go warm up in the bath."

Yamaguchi slicked back his wet hair, watching Akiteru busily stuff the few items in their respective places. Yamaguchi shivered again, and Akiteru through him a look. "C'mon, seriously. Your mom's gonna kill me if you catch a cold. Scratch that, _Kei_ will kill me."

The dark haired male sniffled and nodded. "Sure, I'll go. Right after you make me." His coy little look sent in Akiteru's direction should've been illegal.

The older brother's eyes narrowed, but the smile was still deep in his eyes. "You _little_ shit." Akiteru surged forward then, making Yamaguchi jump out of his skin with a laugh, trying to escape Akiteru's grabby hands as they shot out for him. Soon he was bundled up and thrown over Akiteru's shoulder, who struggled with the weight of the high schooler that was clearly too big for his arms. " _Jesus-"_ he bemoaned with a laugh, trying to carry Yamaguchi up the stairs as the boy on his shoulders shook with laughter. "There's no way I'm getting you upstairs... ope! You're goin' down."

" _Ack_ , wait haha, don't drop me!" Akiteru's shoulder was giving out underneath the squirming teen, and with a light thud he was lowered onto the staircase as gently as possible, but not without bringing Akiteru down himself. Yamaguchi ended up sprawled out on the staircase, his back uncomfortably set against one corner of a stair, with Akiteru's hands planted at either side of his head. The blond was on his knees, a happy smile on his face as he leaned in, one eye closing as he palmed a hand back through Yamaguchi's hair, his fingers combing through the younger boy's black locks. Yamaguchi's grip on the staircase tightened, his lips parted in the breathless agony he felt being on the receiving end of Akiteru's smile.

"You're not gonna make this _hard_ for me. Are you?" his voice was low, and the laughter previous made his voice just the right amount of raspy. Yamaguchi had to keep reminding himself that this was Tsukki's brother.

Yamaguchi wanted to tease Akiteru again, but he _was_ cold _._ He leaned into the touch the next time Akiteru's palm grazed against the side of his face, feeling the pad of Akiteru's thumb trace over his ear. "No."

Akiteru grinned breathtakingly, and he gave the side of Yamaguchi's face a small swat. " _Good boy_." He pulled himself up and over Yamaguchi until he was heading up the stairs quickly, managing to grab a few towels and an extra set of clothes before Yamaguchi made it in the bathroom. By the time Yamaguchi had calmed himself and journeyed the rest of the way upstairs, Akiteru was shirtless, dripping, and extended some clean, folded clothes his way. "These are mine. Kei's are too long and mine's a little wide, so... either way you'll be swimming in 'em." Akiteru added a fresh towel into the mix, all but forcing the drenched teen into the bathroom before he was toweling himself off.

Yamaguchi stripped himself bare and showered until he was steaming hot, finding the cool of the tiled wall comforting against his forehead. He closed his eyes, feeling that they were a little puffier than usual. That tended to happen when you cried, he supposed, feeling the guilt wrench in his stomach. Akiteru definitely knew how to deal with him, and Yamaguchi was grateful they'd run into each other tonight.

When he came back out, his hands were moving the towel over his wet, messy hair, wearing the baggy shirt and shorts Akiteru loaned him. He had to eventually keep one hand down below, because his hips were too narrow for the waistline of the shorts. He pushed open the older male's door, bringing his hands back up. "Your turn, Aki-kun- -"

His eyes locked on to the hand in Aki's boxers. And then, he heard the loud camera shutter from Akiteru's phone. The younger's lips twitched upward and he started laughing, despite the mortification Akiteru wore.

"S-Someone's- - _haha_ \- -full of themselves!"

The next expression swept over Akiteru- -shame. It came with a dark flush over his face as he ripped his phone from beneath his boxers, huffing and puffing as Yamaguchi laughed his fill. "Y-You! _Oh_ you are so dead." He'd thrown his phone down on the bed to aggressively poke and tickle Yamaguchi until he was laughing even harder, and somehow pushing and struggling underneath that landed the two of them on his bed. His own grin was hard to fight, and Yamaguchi's head plopped onto a pillow as his shoulders shook with laughter. Akiteru watched the younger calm down, shaking his head at himself. "I knew it'd come back to bite me. Damn it." He slowly picked up his phone and took it out of Yamaguchi's reach, examining the picture. He frowned. "Too dark."

"Who's the lucky recipient?" Yamaguchi slowly picked himself up as Akiteru mulled through his phone, bringing the towel back over his head. Akiteru shrugged his shoulders, leaning back against the wall. "No one," after a pause, he clarified, "Just some girl from work."

"She sending pics too?" Yamaguchi asked cheekily, feeling his cheeks heat up under the scrutiny of Akiteru's gaze. "Are you going out with her?" Yamaguchi idly rubbed the towel in his head and Akiteru leaned in with a smile, taking the towel into his own hands to feel out the shape of Yamaguchi's head, drying as gently as Yamaguchi knew his hands to be. Yamaguchi closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Akiteru's voice. "She's sent a couple, but no, I'm not going out with her."

He thought about it in the silence they shared, before breaking it again, one eye opening. "Aren't you going to try and send one to her again?"

Akiteru grinned, pulling the towel from Yamaguchi's hair and tossing it over his shoulder. "Not now, 'm not. Pop a movie in while I take a shower." Pretty simple instructions, but Yamaguchi couldn't get his mind off of Akiteru sending _nudes_ to someone. Akiteru had pretty much kept his love life hidden from Kei and his friend, insomuch that Yamaguchi forgot it was possible. But Akiteru was a man like the rest of them. He must've had crushes, and turn-ons, and probably everything in between.

It was the first time Yamaguchi saw him as a man.

By the time Akiteru returned steamy and warm from the shower, Yamaguchi was curled up in a blanket on his bed, watching the screen in his room. Akiteru was in a pair of sweats and a shirt, joining him on the bed with a comforted sigh at the sight of the movie. "Good pick."

"I just- -" Yamaguchi seemed to be focused on something else, struggling with it. "I don't understand how you even get to a _point_ with someone to where you get pics like that."

"Still thinking about that?" The blond laughed, crinkling his eyebrows in that amused expression he wore when Yamaguchi was puzzled. "It's not a big deal. You just talk to someone and if there's a connection, things go from there."

Yamaguchi didn't think it was as easy as all that. " _How_ do you make that connection? Like, how do you..."

"Talk to girls?" Akiteru was patronizing him, but Yamaguchi was willing to toss a little bit of his pride away. "Yeah."

The older male looked toward the screen in thought, before shrugging his shoulders. "Get your phone out. We'll do a little simulation." Yamaguchi watched his best friend's older brother take his phone out, seeing his thumbs dart over the touch screen. Soon enough he felt a buzz in his lap, his hands fumbling to find the phone amidst the blanket.

**aki: 'hey. what are you up to right now?'**

"You _know_ what I'm doing right now," Yamaguchi complained, before he was caught in his thoughts, taking too long to decide what to answer. "How should I...?"

Akiteru rolled his eyes, his head lolling closer to Yamaguchi's. "There's no _right_ answer. Just say whatever makes you feel comfortable."

 _Comfortable_. Yamaguchi finally gathered the courage to text back, even though it was slow and he pressed backspace way too many times. Akiteru could see him fumbling from the corner of his eyes, feeling his phone buzz but taking a minute or two before answering. Yamaguchi was fidgeting even more, and at one point he leaned over to whisper, "I-I texted you back!"

Akiteru smiled, sharing the same approximate space as Yamaguchi, feeling Yamaguchi's quick breaths against his face. "C'mon, no one just picks up right away! Besides, you took too long on that reply, so I'm passive-aggressively making you wait." Akiteru took in more of Yamaguchi's puzzlement before the freckled teen backed off. "You're weird."

Akiteru laughed and finally read the text so anxiously awaited on.

**tadashi: 'nothing. hbu?'**

"Seriously? This was the _magnum opus_ you were so worried about me reading?" Akiteru pretended he was pissed, but he found it endearing how much effort and time Yamaguchi had put into the text. "You said there's no right answer!" Yamaguchi defended nervously, starting to regret this.

"There's definitely wrong ones, though." Akiteru started typing, sending the message off with something of a little huff.

 **aki: 'i'm lying in bed, thinking about _you_ , actually.'** Yamaguchi read the text and froze up, immediately flushing. " _Oh,_ " he breathed, feeling something tighten in his chest. Akiteru was trying to hold back laughter seeing how shaky Yamaguchi became. "If you can't even handle something like _this_ , there's no way you can handle pics."

"I know th-that," Yamaguchi mumbled, closer to a whimper, before he was trying to text back. **tadashi:** **'i'm actually with this weirdo right now. he won't stop bullying me.'**

Akiteru grinned as he read it. **aki: 'oh really? i'd take care of that bully for you... I bet you wish I was there with you right now, huh? ;)'**

Yamaguchi faltered, feeling his knees press up into his chest as he folded himself up. It was all fake, but something about it felt real and it was getting Yamaguchi riled up. He didn't know how to describe this feeling any better, but he found himself biting the inside of his cheek, replying quickly that, **tadashi: 'yeah, i do'**.

The salary man held the phone in his hands, feeling the familiar throb of desire, something that was becoming less and less frequent with the girls he spoke to. Yamaguchi's face was gorgeously red, something about his frequently darting eyes excited Akiteru a little.

"You okay?" Akiteru asked softly, earning a jolt out of Yamaguchi who looked everything but okay. He gave a little nod... which turned into a shrug, until he was letting the blanket fall off around his shoulders. "I don't wanna... _play_ anymore." Yamaguchi huffed, burying his face back into the comforter he wore. "It feels too real."

His cock twitched. He was twenty-two, and his cock was reacting to a sixteen year old. Not just any sixteen year old- -his little brother's _best friend_. His hand stuffed his phone back in his pocket, and his eyes were returning to the screen, before apologizing low under his breath. "Sorry 'bout that, Tadashi. Guess I went too far? Made you feel uncomfortable?"

Yamaguchi shook his head fervently, surprising Akiteru. "It's more like... I'm really noticing you for the first time."

 _Ah_. Akiteru scratched the back of his head, knowing he'd be getting the two of them into more trouble than it was worth, should he decide to continue. "Well. If it took _this_ long to notice me, I'm sure it's gonna take _forever_ before I get those nudes."

"N-Nu- -" Yamaguchi's face was as red as a boiled lobster, maybe even darker because of his complexion.

"Do you at least feel you'll be better off talking to people?" Akiteru asked objectively, wrestling over a bit of Yamaguchi's blanket to share between them. Yamaguchi's shoulder was warm against his own, and his hip naturally leaned into Akiteru's. Before he knew it, the two were sharing the same space. Akiteru didn't mind it, but he could tell Yamaguchi was hyper aware of it. "I'm not sure I can g-get it as smoothly as _you_ do, but... I feel like I get the gist of it." Yamaguchi explained, his head plopping onto Akiteru's shoulder. He felt the older man's cheek rest over the top of his head, keeping still. "You try to... make them feel _important_. You say something that'll stick with them the rest of the day, no matter how busy it gets." Yamaguchi felt his heart beat quickening when he distinguished lips brushing over his forehead. "That's what _I._.. took from it, at least."

Akiteru pulled back a little, catching Yamaguchi's gaze. "Is what I said going to stick with you all day?"

Yamaguchi nodded with a sheepish grin, eyes flickering off toward the television. "I'll be up all night just _thinking_ about it."

For once, it was the older athlete that was flustered. " _Woah_. That's good!" His complexion was fairer, and it was easier to notice a flush on him, but the room was a little dark and Yamaguchi had to lean in to see better. "Really?" Yamaguchi asked unsure, earning a fervent nod out of Akiteru.

"Yeah! That kinda thing would get _anyone_ excited."

"Thanks." Yamaguchi wasn't sure how to tell Akiteru that he meant it, seeing as how Akiteru seemingly took it as more practice. Honestly, he wasn't sure how to tell Akiteru about a _lot_ of things, including the newfound warmth in his heart.

Neither of them knew how to approach it, and so they _didn't_.

But they were hanging out a lot more often. Mostly it was Yamaguchi coming over with Kei and Yachi, but on those odd times that the blond couple were elsewhere enjoying themselves, it'd just be Akiteru and Yamaguchi. The two got along as famously as always, but there was something markedly different about the two of them. It seemed the less distance between them, the more comfortable they were. He couldn't count the number of times Akiteru's hand passed through his hair, or the times where he plopped his head on Akiteru's shoulder. And their little texting practice continued.

**aki: 'morning, Gorgeous-guchi'**

**tadashi: 'you're aki-terrible'**

The practice was just an excuse to joke around with Akiteru, and it became less about practice and more about talking to his newest favorite. He started imagining what Akiteru looked like reading his texts. Aki was busy at work on weekdays for the most part, but in the evenings and on Sundays he regularly texted back. He would've thought being a little brother's best friend would've lowered him on priorities, but Akiteru treated him with every courtesy. It was like Yamaguchi was taking up his free time, but he was still too scared to ask about anyone else.

Was Akiteru still talking to that one girl? Was he still sending her pictures?

He was back to making paper airplanes again.

After the first time Kei lied to his family about where he was staying the night, Akiteru chose not to confront him and make a big deal out of it. Instead, Kei's _sleepovers_ became a device Akiteru used to invite Yamaguchi over.

One such night he'd called Yamaguchi after getting a callously short text from Kei informing him that he was, **kei: 'staying the night at yamaguchi's.'**

Akiteru planned on inviting Yamaguchi over, though he was already comfortably situated on his bed, his tired eyes closed. As soon as the other line picked up, he was speaking into the receiver. " _Hey_. Kei said he's _staying over at your place_ , again. Wanna come over?"

Yamaguchi felt a shudder pass over him at the sound of Akiteru's guttural voice in his ear. Akiteru usually texted, and Yamaguchi was bad at talking on the phone, so this was unexpected. He stood up from his desk and started walking out of the room, looking over his shoulder. "Errh, actually he's... _here_ , this time."

"Oh. That's a first." Akiteru rubbed his eyes, turning over on his side.

"... Why'd you call?" Came the soft, nervous voice on the end of the line.

"Don't have my contacts in, and the screen's too bright." _I wanted to hear your voice, and I knew you'd want to hear mine._ Akiteru felt a little peeved at that. "What, I can't call you?"

"No, it's just- -" Yamaguchi's toned calmed a little, and Akiteru could practically see him fidgeting, "You usually text, and, I'm not really used to... your voice being so close."

"My voice?" Akiteru was a little sleepy, and therefore a little loopy. "You like my voice?" He brought it down a notch, really letting his voice rumble from his chest.

Yamaguchi's breath quickened on the other line. "Yeah, it's... it's _nice_."

" _Haha_. Nice? We gotta work on your compliments." Akiteru could hear his younger brother's voice calling out from the other end. "It's just Aki!" Yamaguchi called back, his voice sounding distant on the phone. _Just Aki_. He wasn't even someone to fib about.

"When can I see you again?" His voice sounded a little more throaty and needy than he'd intended. Yamaguchi was silent on the other end for a little while, trying to process things.

" _Soon,"_ he squeaked gracelessly, earning a soft, groaned chuckle out of Akiteru. The sound itself left Yamaguchi short of breath.

"Tell Kei you've got plans next Sunday, _okay_?"

"Okay."

The call ended shortly after that, and Yamaguchi walked back through the hallway and into his room. Tsukishima was listening to music, sliding off one side of the headphones to talk to Yamaguchi. "What'd he want?" he asked nonchalantly, not noticing the way Yamaguchi struggled with the question.

"... 'm not _sure._ "


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiteru pulled back to scan his eyes over the bliss spilled prettily over the high-schooler's features. Yamaguchi tried to fix the heated look on his face, but Akiteru had already memorized it by then.

**aki-terrible: 'sunday, i'll pick you up at six. dress light.'**

The first hurdle up till Sunday was undoubtedly, Kei. Sure; recently his attention had been fixated on a pretty little blond, but it still seemed as if nothing really escaped his reach. Telling him that Yamaguchi had plans was a sure fired way of landing underneath his radar, and there was no way on Earth Yamaguchi could lie to Kei. Not successfully at least.

Yamaguchi was scribbling on a piece of note paper, the same name doodled over every inch of its surface. "... I can't, uhh, hang out with you and Yachi this Sunday."

Kei stopped his own pencil's etchings, looking up from their schoolwork as they collaborated together. "No? But we're teaching Yachi how to skate. And I need help with those other idiots."

The darker haired teen thought of Kageyama and Hinata in a skating rink together and winced a little. It wasn't fair leaving the two alone with Tsukishima, especially when he had Yachi to attend to. But Akiteru had already taken his Sunday away. "I've got plans," he breathed softly, watching Kei's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"If you don't want to hang out with us, you can just say so."

"Tsukki! _No_ , it's not like that," Yamaguchi defended, his eyes lowering down to the paper he half hid underneath his forearms. "I've really got plans."

Tsukishima leaned back in his chair, wondering why Yamaguchi was making such a big deal out of this. "With who?" he asked, dooming Yamaguchi.

Eyes shifted up to him. "Akiteru."

The taller teen was slightly taken aback, even if it wasn't overly obvious. Yamaguchi had a knack for noticing these subtle changes, and the sight of them always made him either nervous, or concerned. Right now, he was the former. Tsukishima could tell his best friend was telling the truth, but he wasn't sure why Yamaguchi would be hanging out with his older brother in the first place. So, he sighed, drinking some boxed juice. "You've been hanging out with him more, recently. Since when did you get so close?"

 _You know when_ , Yamaguchi wanted to say, instead shrugging. "We just like to talk and stuff. He's teaching me how to pick up girls."

" _God_." That seemed to be enough of an answer to keep Tsukki off his back, because the unwaveringly sarcastic teen looked like he wanted nothing to do with it. "He's been asking me all these weird questions about you. _No wonder._ "

Yamaguchi perked up at the sound of that. "He has? Like what?"

Tsukki rolled around on the thought, his pencil aiming back to paper. "Hobbies. If you still like soggy french fries. What you do when you're around a girl you like. _Your type._ Stuff he should be asking _you_." Little did he know, this knowledge was making Yamaguchi's day.

" _Really_?" He asked softly, more to himself, a dreamy sigh leaving him, working his pencil over paper once more.

_A_

_ki_

_te_

_ru_

The second hurdle was Sunday morning, 0600, when Akiteru was busting into his room. Yamaguchi wasn't aware of his presence until his shoulders were being shaken gently. "Nnh... wha- -?"

"I said _six._ What's the big idea?" Akiteru's voice was playful, barely above a whisper. It'd taken the younger teen to realize that Akiteru was in his room for the first time. Sneaking around his underwear drawer.

That woke Yamaguchi up immediately. "W-Wait, what're you doing?" He climbed out of bed, trying to flatten his bed hair as Akiteru examined a pair of briefs, then discarded them in favor of swim trunks, stuffing them into a bag. "Packing," Akiteru replied, nodding toward the rest of the teen's dresser. "Get dressed. We'll make up lost time on the drive."

"The drive?" Yamaguchi whined, confused and sleepy. Akiteru stopped in his tracks, giving Yamaguchi a one-over as he pulled on a pair of shorts. The more they shared a gaze, the redder Yamaguchi's face got. Finally, Yamaguchi lost the staring contest when he averted his eyes, muttering a, "Take a picture," as Akiteru laughed.

"I thought you meant six _pm_." Yamaguchi finally spoke once he was more fully awake and seated in Akiteru's rental car, buckling himself up. "I didn't think you were capable of getting up this early."

"What're you talking about?" Akiteru was driving and manipulating the car's stereo dials, responsibly keeping his eyes on the road. The look of concentration he wore on his face was cute, to Yamaguchi. "I went to the same school as you, n' had volleyball. 'Course I've been up this early."

"Where are we going?" Yamaguchi asked, though more likely than not he'd be happy to accompany Akiteru to Hell and back if he wanted.

"Down south." Music started up and Akiteru retracted his hand with a grin. "Gonna go chase some sun."

And then, he started singing. This surprised Yamaguchi at first, because he was used to a softer, deeper version of this voice on Tsukki. He'd definitely never heard the glasses-clad teen sing before. But Akiteru's voice unashamedly boomed within the confines of the vehicle.

It was just you and _me_

Under the map, only a tranquil _sea_

I took your hand, you looked _away_

But I knew I got you smilin' the whole _day_

Akiteru's singing itself wouldn't have been too bad, if he hadn't been gesturing to Yamaguchi the entire time and making a goof out of himself. He knew he shouldn't have been as flattered as he was, but Yamaguchi couldn't help but feel special, even if it was a corny serenade. " _Jeez_ Aki, cut it out!"

It's perfectly _sane_ , how crazy I am for you

Feelings won't _change_ , perfect not pure

The way you get shy makes my heart beat up my whole chest

Just tell me you're mine

I promise I'm yours

Moon and Stars

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, feeding into another blush as Akiteru poked into his side. "What are these lyrics anyway?"

"Trust me, this is a one of a kind song," Akiteru caught his breath, speaking through the song. Yamaguchi almost regretted it, because he wanted to hear him sing to him some more. "This band _never_ makes songs this cheesy. It was like a one time deal for them."

"Ohh," Yamaguchi acknowledged, trying to be interested in the things Akiteru liked. "Yeah, Kei thinks he liked these guys on his own, but _I'm_ the one that found 'em first."

Was this a band Tsukki was interested in? Yamaguchi looked at the digital screen on the dashboard, memorizing the song's name and the artist. Wasn't it the same artist of the CD he'd bought Tsukki?

Just tell me you're mine

I promise I'm yours

Moon and Stars

After Akiteru revealed his wide range and fully stocked repertoire, Yamaguchi hadn't known how many hours had passed. But Akiteru always had something interesting to say about music, or some weird coworker, and sometimes even Yamaguchi was talking loudly over the music just to get his own point across. He didn't ask where he was going again, because at this point it didn't really matter.

Reading a large sign passing by them, Akiteru nodded his head toward Yamaguchi without looking off the road. "'kay, keep your eyes closed until I say so." Yamaguchi complied and closed them because he loved surprises more than anything. He was anxious for some reason, chewing on the inside of his cheek as the car swayed around. He hadn't gotten a good look at the town's terrain, and all he had to go on was the salty scent of the breeze that rolled passed them when the windows were rolled down. The car was slowing and he could hear seagulls. His heart leaped as the car jolted to a stop.

He was expecting Akiteru to tell him to open his eyes, but he didn't get the prompt. Instead, his heat grew closer, and breath tickled his face.

Lips pressed into Yamaguchi's, forcing his head back into the seat behind him. He made a weird strangled sound in the back of his throat as he broke the kiss, his eyes wildly blinking into Akiteru's.

They shared the same salty air and the heat from their cheeks. Yamaguchi's hands were still half pushing at Akiteru's shoulders.

"... You were supposed to keep your eyes closed," he muttered after a short while, something nervous in the way that he spoke. Yamaguchi'd never heard Akiteru sound so unsure before.

The grip on Akiteru's shoulders loosened, his fingers readjusting over his back as he looked coyly between them. "I _promise_ I'll keep them closed if you do that again," he blurted, and nothing could've won him over more in that instant than the wide, sloppy grin on Akiteru's face.

This time Yamaguchi was a little more prepared for it. He knew it was coming, at least. This was his second kiss, and when Akiteru broke apart and brushed up against him once more, it was his third. He felt his lips pillow out against Akiteru's, trying to move his mouth in sync with the older man's, but eventually hands came up tot he sides of his dark hair to keep him still. Yamaguchi didn't mind submitting to him, breathing out in soft little huffs through his nose as Akiteru slipped in his tongue, pulling a deep groan out of Yamaguchi before he even knew it was coming out.

They were both men. No matter how relatable and funny Akiteru was, he was _muc_ _h_ older. He wasn't even mentioning the most important fact here, that Akiteru was indeed Tsukki's brother. There was no way he'd be happy about this.

Akiteru pulled back to scan his eyes over the bliss spilled prettily over the high-schooler's features. Yamaguchi tried to fix the heated look on his face, but Akiteru had already memorized it by then.

"I didn't drive you out here to kiss you," Aki started, before clearing his throat and correcting himself, "Well, I _did_ , but that's not all." He let his hands slide off the sides of Yamaguchi's face, giving him leave to stare out of the clear windows and over the golden shore separating them from the ocean. Still taken aback from the breathtaking kisses, the view presented to him gave him a whole other feeling entirely. Something gripped his chest and refused to let go.

"Wow," he uttered, scanning the marks the sea left with each wave creeping on the sand. Akiteru was still watching Yamaguchi, his smie returned. " _Yeah_." But he wasn't looking at the ocean when he said that.

After a few more seconds of mulling everything over, Akiteru was opening the door and climbing out. "I'll wait outside, so get changed." Akiteru was already pulling off his shirt to leave in the car, bringing a bag of stuff for the two of them to use as he gave Yamaguchi the privacy he needed. Really, Yamaguchi wouldn't have cared so much if Akiteru stayed or even _helped_ him change, but this was his _childhood friend_ he was thinking about. He'd been like a brother to him.

 _No_. _Tsukki_ was his brother. Yamaguchi was something very different. He changed into the swimtrunks Akiteru had packed for him, decidedly leaving on his shirt as he stepped over the sand. Shoes became a nusiance and finally he was letting his bare feet catch sand. Yamaguchi played in it as they walked, trying to keep his eyes focused on the beach rather than Akiteru shirtless. Finally, though, he thought up an excuse to stare. "You're gonna burn if you don't put any sunscreen on." Yamaguchi was a little darker, the burn wouldn't be as severe.

"We'll be swimming. I'll be fine," Akiteru draped a towel over a spot he'd deemed fit, lowering there things as Yamaguchi stared at him dumbly. " _Water_ 's not going to protect you from the sun."

"It's _fine_. Don't worry about it."

...

"You're the _adult_ , I guess."

The beach was fairly busy, you could expect nothing less on the weekend, on such a sunny, warm day. Everyone was so busy with their fun that Yamaguchi stopped feeling self conscious, and focused more on the looks Akiteru gave him, and the looks he was giving Akiteru. Swimming and rough housing in the water was a lot more fun with their strength all but matched. It'd been awhile since Yamaguchi had so much fun without holding back for the sake of someone else. Akiteru liked seeing Yamaguchi happy, so it was a win-win.

After a long bout in the sea, they'd pulled themselves back to land, sand drying on their skin as they split the two towels between them, each lying against one. Shade from an abandoned umbrella cooled their skin, but the smell of salt and sand was still there. Akiteru looked pink already, but it'd be awhile before he'd feel the burn, so Yamaguchi didn't feel like saying anything now. The two were busy catching their breath, Akiteru's foot catching on Yamaguchi's.

A question had been burning on his mind. "Why'd you kiss me?"

Akiteru's hands were behind his head now in a makeshift pillow. His eyes were closed, and for a second, Yamaguchi'd thought he'd fallen asleep.

"You want the serious answer?" he said with some hesitation.

Yamaguchi turned on his side to watch Akiteru's still face. "You know I do."

Progressively, Akiteru's frown deepened. Yamaguchi realized that he wasn't irked; he was just embarrassed. For someone as round-the-clock gorgeous as Aki to have such an ugly response to embarrassment made Yamaguchi feel that much sweeter.

"I ran out of excuses to see you. Figured I'd need a better one."

" _Aki_."

"Gahhhhh, _fine_." Akiteru groaned, twisting over on his side to face Yamaguchi with a feral grimace almost biting in its nature. But there was no hiding the embarrassment laced beneath irritation. Tsukki was similar, but his feelings were softer around the edges. Akiteru was loud in all that he did.

"Before, you were like a little brother to me, and so for old times sake I wanted to cheer you up... but the more we hung out, the more I realized how wrong it was, that I wasn't the one making you happy." He sounded tormented. When had Yamaguchi ever heard him talk like this? "I started regretting how we met, and how you must've thought of me, because there was no way you could've saw me as anything more than a brother after all that we've been through." For Akiteru to be this concerned really shocked Yamaguchi. In his naivety, he'd thought that Akiteru breezed without a single insecurity. He'd been wrong.

Finally, Akiteru said what he'd meant all along. "I realized that you're _everything_ I'll ever need."

The waves rocked on behind them, voices sounded all around them. Time was still going on, but for Yamaguchi it all seemed to stop. He'd thought that if someone did love him, he wouldn't care who it was so long as it was _someone_. But in that moment, he was really glad Akiteru was the one that loved him, and he knew now that he wouldn't want anyone else.

Yamaguchi was the one to attack this time, behind the cover of someone else's beach umbrella. Akiteru froze underneath the boy's warm body, his eyes closing as he sank into the kiss, in no way derailed by the fact that they were in public. No one they knew would be in the vicinity. Yamaguchi looked obviously younger, but he could pass off as a twenty-year old. God the things Akiteru wished he could get away with in public, squeezing Yamaguchi's ass through his wet trunks as he kissed fervently, rolling Yamaguchi over on his back.

Around the time they'd gotten over each other, which was admittedly still a work in progress, they'd gotten lunch and done a little shopping. They got a souvenir for Tsukki and Yachi, then a little something for each other. Yamaguchi snuck a little prophylactic Aloe Vera into Akiteru's bag for later.

During the ride back, Yamaguchi fell asleep. Akiteru kept the music and his humming down to a minimum.

Yamaguchi hadn't realized when they'd stopped, but Akiteru was gently nudging him by the shoulder. "Tadashi. We're home now."

The younger of the two moaned a little bit. It numbed the ache all over Akiteru's skin.

Soon he was reaching over to unbuckle the pinch server, leaning to open the car door. "C'mon, buddy. I'll help you out."

"Nh-nnh, no, I can do it." Yamaguchi sleepily rubbed his eyes, blindly groping for the door handle. When it buckled open, Yamaguchi was opening his eyes to see Akiteru staring after him. He smiled sheepishly and placed his hand on Akiteru's shoulder, leaning in for a kiss.

" _fuCK!"_ Akiteru ripped his sensitive shoulder away from Yamaguchi's hand, panting erratically, eyes panicked.

Understanding at once, seeing just how red Akiteru had become all over, Yamaguchi felt a little too sorry to say, 'I told you so'. But still.

"There's some aloe in your bag." That was enough of a 'told you so' for Yamaguchi. He braced himself as Akiteru leaned in, this time pecking Yamaguchi's lips, before he exited the car.

There was a promise to text each other later, but now that Yamaguchi'd snuck a nap in he was ready to find that song and download it onto his iPod to memorize. It was girly and a bit neurotic, but what was so wrong with either of those things? After a good shower he was sprawled out on his bed, playing the song on repeat, eyeing the shirtless pic of Akiteru he'd sent after applying copious amounts of the green, soothing gel over his skin.

**aki-terrible: 'This stuff is the tits. you're a life saver'**

**freckles: 'i know.'**

**aki-terrible: 'please tell me you had a good time today and that i can see you some time in the near future. Like. _near_.**

Yamaguchi smiled terribly wide. **freckles: 'not until your sunburn heals. night night, weirdo'**


	4. Chapter 4

Yamaguchi had seriously underestimated the power of suit and tie.

His eyes were locked on Akiteru's fingers as they loosened his tie, showing off the thickness of his neck as it spanned into broad shoulders barely hidden by the white dress shirt he'd wore for work. They were on opposite ends of the couch, but the air between them was thick.

Tsukishima sat in between them, failing to notice Yamaguchi's current fixation. Maybe he would've, if Yamaguchi was more obvious about it, but the dark haired teen new he was only allowed the occasional sidelong glance over to his childhood friend's older brother. "There's no way Saito's in for another season. His knee's _wrecked,_ " the glasses clad teen remarked, and Akiteru's body shifted. Yamaguchi's attention was solely devoted to the way his thighs spread apart.

"That's what we thought about that Momo guy, and _he's_ still in the running." Even the sound of his voice set Yamaguchi off. Karasuno's number 12 pulled his feet up onto the couch and folded them up to his chest, discreetly hiding the need that'd been growing in his pants. It'd been days since Akiteru took him to the beach, and they were finally allowed to be in such close quarters. Well, not as close as Yamaguchi would've liked. His head turned slightly, allowing himself a quick glance to eye Akiteru's strong jawline. His dark eyes were held hostage by the television screen, but his fingers were dipping lower, undoing the buttons of his collar. Yamaguchi couldn't tear his eyes away.

"-chi... _Yamaguchi_." The sound of Tsukki's flat voice broke through his concentration, and the shorter of the two hesitated. "Uhh. _Yeah_. This game's great!" Akiteru must've found it funny, the way Yamaguchi was being cornered, because he smiled. Yamaguchi tried not to make a sound of indignant pleasure.

"No, it's not great. Our team's _losing_." Tsukishima reminded, earning a startled jump out of Yamaguchi.

"No, you're right. Yeah. _Sucks_."

Akiteru saved the day, rolling his sleeves up those thick forearms slowly, like he knew how much it affected Yamaguchi. "The poor kid's probably _starving_. You hardly eat, so you always forget to feed 'im." _This was true_.

"Shut it, I didn't forget." Tsukishima grumbled, before his head lolled in Yamaguchi's direction and he was speaking quieter still, " _Are_ you hungry?"

Yamaguchi's eyes flickered to Akiteru's face for meaning, and in return received a gesture over Tsukishima's shoulder that pointed to the kitchen. "Errh, y... yes?"

"I'll make you something," Akiteru stood up, and god did Yamaguchi want the other to undress for him some more.

Yamaguchi stood up after, sheepishly hanging his head low. " _I'll help_."

If they were obvious, Tsukishima didn't notice it. His eyes had carried back to the game, or his phone, while his older brother followed Yamaguchi into the kitchen.

Pretending like he didn't notice, the teen pried open the fridge and faux-searched for a snack. He could hear Akiteru's footsteps slow to a stop behind him.

"Find anything good?" he wore an innocent enough tone, but it made the small hairs on Yamaguchi's neck stand straight up just wondering what Akiteru thought now.

"There's pudding." He reached over and picked up the cup, examining it in his hand with a small frown as he turned toward Akiteru. "But there's only one."

"Huh?" Akiteru leaned over, his arm jutting out and relaxing against the open door. Yamaguchi reveled in their closeness, holding up the pudding cup so Akiteru could examine it. "Oh. It's _Kei's_ , actually. But he always takes forever to eat his, anyway," Akiteru relayed, though it still didn't make Yamaguchi comfortable enough to eat it.

"I won't tell. _If_ you kiss me."

Yamaguchi's eyes lit, quickly gazing up at Akiteru's face in astonishment. Then, he faltered, and his tan was darkening with red as his face sunk back. "You're really..." he trailed off with a shy frown, watching Akiteru smoothly pull a spoon from out the drawer behind him, before he held it up with a teasing wag.

He would've risked Tsukki's anger or anything, Yamaguchi realized, if he could have the chance to kiss Akiteru.

Without even a look toward the spoon he was angling his face upward, feeling his eyes naturally close as Akiteru's warm lips met his halfway. He could feel Akiteru's nose against his own reddened cheek. He tilted his face some more, feeling Akiteru's lips open in response. Yamaguchi pulled back, a little unsure, before he could feel a hand in his hair guiding him back.

" _C'mon_ , 'dashi, that's not a real kiss. _I'll_ show you a _real_ kiss- -"

"B-But _Tsukki's_ right there!" he whispered back, a tenderly short moan escaping him as the next kiss silenced him.

"If _you_ saw how much you were staring back there, you'd be in the mood, too."

 _Was I staring?_ He was, there was no doubt about it. _Aki noticed? Then... did Tsukki?_ It was hard to think about his much more intense teammate when Akiteru was guiding him against the counter. Akiteru had since tossed the spoon elsewhere, his hands on Yamaguchi's hips as he kissed him. Yamaguchi felt dizzy and breathless, and everything else welling up inside him. This wasn't the first time his pants felt uncomfortably tight, or the first time his heart beat loud enough to throb through his ears. He felt so nervous he could _die_.

Akiteru's thumbs were gently rubbing circles into his hip bones. Yamaguchi could feel Akiteru's thigh brazenly brush over the tent in his pants, making his cock weep into his boxers. Yamaguchi's face fell and Akiteru was kissing down his neck now, peeling over the neck of his shirt for access to his nape. Yamaguchi panted heavily, jumping up against the counter when he felt a hand on his _very_ erect length.

"Wuh- -" _This was new_. Yamaguchi's eyes were shining with tears, making Akiteru stop everything. He didn't know why he was crying, it certainly wasn't intentional. Everything felt so _good_ , he was terrified of Tsukishima found out, but Akiteru was just so _sexy_ in his work clothes, and his hand just felt _so_ good, _so good_ , he wanted it to last forever.

"Sorry!" Akiteru rushed, sounding panicked. His hands quickly retrieved themselves and he stood up straight, coughing into his hand.

"... Aki?" His voice trembled a little bit, and a jolt of pain seemed to flash through Akiteru's eyes. He quickly fixed his face with an apologetic smile, but Yamaguchi didn't forget the previous expression. "I got a little carried away. My bad, Tadashi." His hands shoved in his pockets, and there was something akin to remorse in his eyes. _Shit._

"I'll make us a little something, okay?" He noticed the look on Yamaguchi's face, letting out a soft, troubled-sounding laugh. "Hah, don't look so _nervous_. I promise I won't do anything else."

 _How embarrassing!_ Yamaguchi had no idea how he was supposed to tell Akiteru just how good it felt to be touched. How could he plainly admit that Akiteru's lips and hand alone brought him to tears? Surely, that'd be the right thing to do.

Yamaguchi was ready to set him straight, but footsteps sounded in and Akiteru was quickly moving himself in front of the fridge. "... I was saving that pudding." Something about the look on Yamaguchi's face was seriously hindering Tsukishima's usual behavior. His expression softened. "But we'll split it, I guess."

" _What a pain in the butt_. Just let him have the whole thing." Akiteru made a face, shaking his head as he pulled a few ingredients out. Tsukishima gingerly took the plastic cup out from Yamaguchi's hands, eyeing the brunette before his eyes turned toward his brother's broad back. "What's _your_ problem?" He asked bluntly, peeling off the top of the sweet treat and digging a spoon inside, offering the first bite to Yamaguchi, who obediently bobbed his head forward and sampled the first bite. Akiteru watched this, though he stubbornly pretended like his focus was on preparing them a snack."You get to flirt with your girlfriend 24/7 and now you're flirting with _my_ Tadashi. _That's_ my problem."

Yamaguchi could've shrieked. Tsukishima eyed his brother dryly, as if he'd never taken a single word of his seriously, all the while taking in the same spoon that'd been in Yamaguchi's mouth seconds prior. "I _don't_ flirt with her 24/7. And since when is Yamaguchi yours?"

"Since you ditched him."

The side of Tsukishima's hips bumped into Yamaguchi's. "You just want some of my pudding, don't you?"

Akiteru's annoyed expression dissolved into one of unadulterated whimsy. "Yes please~"

Akiteru tried leaning in with his mouth open, comically advancing on his little brother no matter how he was shoved. "Gross! 'm not sharing a spoon with _you_!" He'd tried holding the pudding out of Akiteru's reach, but with their scant height difference, and Akiteru's energy, it was becoming an increasingly difficult feat.

"You'll share a spoon with 'dashi, but not _me_?!"

" _He's_ different- -arggh!"

The battle was interrupted shortly, a familiar ringtone going off in Tsukishima's pants. Yamaguchi recognized it immediately; it was _Yachi_. No longer was the pudding of concern to Tsukishima, who shoved it in Akiteru's hands to break off and snatch the phone up to his ear. "Yachi," he breathed, looking over his shoulder in distrust before quickly striding out into the hallway. Yamaguchi heard his friend bound upstairs, looking after him before Akiteru was wagging the filled spoon in his face. Yamaguchi happily took bites until the cup was barren, noticing the way Akiteru eyed him; like a precious, small thing that was too delicate to directly touch.

"Earlier... I didn't... _not_ like it."

"Hmm?" Akiteru hummed, thoroughly enjoying the way Yamaguchi went after the spoon. He gave the other time to speak, tossing the spoon in the sink, free-throwing the cup toward the trash like a basketball, his arms smoothly slapping down once the shot was successfully made.

Yamaguchi wanted to clear the air. He _wasn't_ too delicate to touch, and he wanted Akiteru to understand that. "I like it when you kiss me like that," he blurted, stumping Akiteru of his usual witty countenance. Was Yamaguchi forcing himself, so Akiteru didn't feel bad about pushing him? His expression softened with a smile, but that too was interrupted when Yamaguchi's hand pulled his close, working it over the erection he'd been sustaining since their kiss. Akiteru's eyes were wide, feeling the ridge of Yamaguchi's clothed cock when Yamaguchi guided his hand over it.

"I-I... liked _this_ , too."

Nah, he definitely wasn't forcing himself.

The blond grinned despite himself, happy to indulge the younger teen with a squeeze, taking pleasure in the gasp he earned. "So what's with the _tears,_ then?" Aki asked, leaning in to kiss one wet drop as it rolled down Yamaguchi's cheek.

"J-Just, it just- -" his shaky breath trickled along the skin of Akiteru's jawline, his lips brushing underneath the taller male's earlobe. "It feels g-good, so that's why."

 _Cute_. That four-lettered word dragged through every core of Akiteru's being as he kissed the corner of Yamaguchi's eyes, then his eyelids, his nose, and finally his lips. He knew it must've been uncomfortable getting jerked off through his jeans, but Yamaguchi showed no signs of complaint, his own hands now gripping the counter behind him as his hips shook.

Soon Yamaguchi was growing too sensitive for touch, and it felt like he didn't know what to do with his body. " _Gonna cum_?" Akiteru's voice was husky and everything Yamaguchi needed to hear. His head nodded quickly, his fingers clumsily pulling open his pants. Akiteru stopped his hand momentarily, allowing Yamaguchi the chance to _not_ cum in his pants, retrieving his cock out from beneath the waistband of his boxers before directing the thin, white ropes of cum directly into his other palm. His hand directly jerked Yamaguchi through his orgasm, even as the younger's hands wrinkled his shirt and gripped on for dear life, and Akiteru had never felt more embarrassed by the sound of his own name. "A- _Akii_ \- -gghh, Akite... hehhru..." He swiped the last bit of it up with his thumb and reached behind Yamaguchi to find the sink, maneuvering the faucet with the back of his hand so he could rinse Yamaguchi from out his palm. His other hand slowed around Yamaguchi's softening girth, until there wasn't much to grip and he was gently putting him back together.

Akiteru learned that right after he came, Yamaguchi grew increasingly needy. Akiteru wasn't even allowed refuge from kisses or hugging, as the realization of where they were and how close Kei was hadn't occurred to him yet. Delighted, Akiteru spoiled the younger one silly, taking pride in each little grunt and sigh that passed from Yamaguchi.

"Good?" he whispered, his lips swollen from his partner's desperate, inexperienced kisses.

" _Yeah_." Yamaguchi's hands slipped down from Akiteru's shoulders and rested on his chest, pulling a little at his shirt. "But now I'm _really_ hungry."

"Pfft- - _are you_?" Akiteru's pupils were blown with affection, letting Yamaguchi's curious hands swell in his blond tufts of hair, while his own flirtatiously groped down Yamaguchi's backside, squeezing his ass and intentionally pressing the two even closer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more dramatic in this chapter, but also a lil' more smutty. Enjoy the final chapter!

The new couple were perched on Akiteru's bed, wrapped in a single comforter that they shared. They were watching a movie, but like per usual, their thoughts were on each other. Yamaguchi blindly found Akiteru's hand and held it, until he felt Akiteru's fingers squeeze him.

"Can we... do it all the way?" Yamaguchi's timid voice asked, before correcting himself. "M- _May_ we?" Because he knew it was definitely _possible,_ and there was no questioning that.

Akiteru's head stood just a bit taller than Yamaguchi's own, his expression muddled with shock, and then happy embarrassment as he frowned. "I've been trying to save it for some special occasion, y'know. Give you some happy memories." But Yamaguchi was at the point of _asking_ for it, and Akiteru wouldn't lie about loving that eagerness about him. Yamaguchi was really too cute for his own good.

"I don't care about a special occasion. _Doing_ that kinda thing with you will make it special." Tadashi's lips pressed into Akiteru's jaw, feeling the older male's stubble tickle his reddened, freckled cheek. "You sure, Tadashi?"

Yamaguchi shuddered at the sound of his own name, rumbling from Aki's chest. " _Yeah_." He sighed happily, holding onto Akiteru's shoulders as the comforter slipped from them, and his neck was being kissed. "Yeah," he repeated dumbly, feeling hands push up his shirt little by little. Having his nipples played with was new for him, but thrilling, especially when Akiteru pulled back to look him in the eye.

" _These_ are becoming more and more sensitive," he mentioned pervertedly, flicking them gently underneath the pads of his fingers. Yamaguchi fisted the back of Akiteru's shirt, pressing his flat chest into Akiteru's welcoming palms. "Because you're... always... _teasing_ 'em."

"I'm gonna be teasing a lot _more_ from now on." Akiteru warned, licking Tadashi's lower lip. He earned a small peck that deepened into a full blow make out session that revolved around tongue and Akiteru teasing his hardened nipples more. He'd wormed his way in between Yamaguchi's legs, feeling them slip over his waist.

Akiteru ground up against him until the two of them were both hard and leaking. They'd done a lot of this, dry humping and kissing until their jaws were sore, until the friction was unbearable and they were weeping through their underwear. But Akiteru wasn't going to stop there, today. He made a small show of slowly undressing Yamaguchi, peeling off each article of clothing with extreme care, until Yamaguchi was becoming very uncomfortable in his own skin.

"S-Sorry." Yamaguchi apologized for a lot of things, but Akiteru couldn't imagine _why_.

"For what?" Akiteru laughed, his thumbs and forefingers slowly pulling down the elastic waistband of Yamaguchi's briefs. He sized up that seventeen year old cock, licking his lips as a trail of precum slid right over his sac and down toward his asshole.

"I-I don't know. I feel like 'm not doing something right." Yamaguchi's hands went in between his thighs, covering himself up, exposing his little hole by spreading it with two fingers. Just how much more could he _beg_ for it without really meaning to?! "Maybe 'cause I look like this?" The blond's fingers joined Yamaguchi's, the tip of his index dipping shallowly.

"Like what?" Aki questioned loosely, leaning forward and parting his lips, a trail of saliva dripping smoothly below Yamaguchi's nuts. The teenage boy shivered at the warm liquid being spread over his tight ring.

"What?" Yamaguchi breathed back, equally lost as Akiteru started toying with his ass.

The two lost any semblance of thought as they concentrated on making their first time memorable, Yamaguchi trying to get comfortable with Akiteru's fingers in him, and Akiteru trying not to rush things no matter how badly he wanted to be inside him.

Aki knew he had lube somewhere, and it'd make things progress a lot more quickly. But he took his time with the first finger, curling it all the way inside Yamaguchi and looking up at his expression.

"F-Faster," Yamaguchi mumbled, the little thrusts he felt not nearly enough to satisfy him.

Akiteru grinned, feeling more and more perverted by the second as he buried his finger into his younger brother's, friend's hole. "I've gotta take it slow. It's your first time." Akiteru reminded, thumbing Yamaguchi's chin down, and waiting expectantly for the others tongue, so he could suck on it.

Yamaguchi slipped his tongue away after the teasing nibbles around it, looking down where Akiteru's finger disappeared inside him, watching it slip out and push its way back in. "I could probably... do it myself," Yamaguchi reasoned, fearing that he'd get spoiled on this.

Akiteru kissed his lover's forehead, pressing in the start of a second finger. "But _I_ wanna be the one to open you up. Spread your legs wider for me, sweetheart."

"Ngah!" Yamaguchi held onto Akiteru's wrist, his thighs spasming further open. Akiteru's thick fingers sank into Yamaguchi simultaneously, but now he was fully aware of how much trouble they'd be in if he didn't start using lube. Once he'd brought that into the picture, they were smooth sailing. Yamaguchi didn't question the bottle being hastily brought out, his face attempting to bury itself into the pillow beside him as he felt Akiteru's fingers again, this time prepped with the lube. Fingers pumped more excitedly inside him, seeing how Yamaguchi wriggled back into the bed. Akiteru felt his shirt being tugged up, so he parted from Yamaguchi only to slide it the rest of the way off. His eyelids lowered once he felt the others fingers spanning his chest and shoulders, until he was being hugged close.

" _Touch my dick_ , too."

When had his sweet little Tadashi become so vulgar? Akiteru prayed to whatever god was out there for the corruption that splayed itself so beautifully on his boyfriend, wrapping a hand around his cock to stroke him as he finger fucked him, feeling the time they would connect draw ever closer as Tadashi poured some of the lube on Akiteru's other hand so that his cock would be slick too. Yamaguchi was rolling alternatively into Akiteru's hand and back onto his fingers, enjoying the attention from both sides without much bias.

Akiteru felt his pants sag below his waist, plucking down his underwear to expose himself to the younger man. Tadashi looked down between them, biting the inside of his cheek as Akiteru lined the two of them up.

"I _love_ you." Akiteru gave Tadashi a rather chaste kiss. Tadashi complied with his own, feeling distracted from the thick cap trying to nestle in between his asscheeks.

"L-Love you," Yamaguchi gasped in return, a cry leaving the both of them as Akiteru's tip burst inside him. Yamaguchi could barely comprehend that his friend's older brother's _dick_ was inside him. It felt too surreal, and Yamaguchi was so happy. He kissed Akiteru's face, his whole body moving to the gentle rocking above him, as Akiteru started to softly fuck his way deep into him.

"More," Yamaguchi moaned, rolling his ass back over Akiteru's cock.

"Not... nngh... until you're ready." Akiteru growled, pinning Yamaguchi's hips to the bed. He by no means wanted to break Yamaguchi, forcing him still as he plunged deeper, the two immersed in the sounds created between the two of them.

"It's already halfway _in_ so..." Yamaguchi trailed off, his fingers slipping over the part of Akiteru's cock that was still exposed. "'s _okay_ already..."

" _God_ , Tadashi," Akiteru swelled even further inside Yamaguchi, pulling out and slipping an inch more or so in. "You just want all of me, don't you?"

" _Please_ ," Yamaguchi bit into the back of his hand, the other clinging onto Akiteru's strong forearm, feeling his ass raise just a little higher off the bed, so Akiteru would fuck him deeper. "Allofit, I wann _all_ of it," Akiteru was so close to rubbing just the right spot that Yamaguchi begged for it, until Akiteru was slapping his cock deep inside, right where he craved it. Yamaguchi instantly tightened, his thighs squeezing around Akiteru's waist, moaning sharply with each thrust.

"F-Fuhh," Akiteru's head snapped back in ecstasy, going harder on his little high school boyfriend. Yamaguchi had made him be everything but gentle, even though he was trying so hard to be. Akiteru was still holding back, but not as much as he would've liked, which meant that Yamaguchi might still feel sore tomorrow after all.

When Yamaguchi came over his chest, Akiteru nearly burst at the sight, having the forethought to whip himself out of Yamaguchi's used hole and jerk out his orgasm over Yamaguchi's body, not exactly too sure about the consequences of cumming inside another dude. Pregnancy was obviously out, but he didn't want Yamaguchi feeling weird or getting sick. Akiteru's eyes lost themselves in Yamaguchi's and he draped himself over the tanned boy, kissing him for awhile until they went for a second round.

" _Oh_! t-TSUK- -KI!" Yamaguchi near shouted in his surprise, seeing Kei in the entrance of his own home. Why should it be such a surprise?

Kei's eyes narrowed. "Why're you here?" No, that wasn't what he meant to say. Really, he wanted to know why Yamaguchi was here without _him_.

Sensing his intended question, Yamaguchi smiled softly. "You have fun at Yachi's?" He asked instead, bending down to pick up his shoes.

Tsukishima nodded, slowly leaning over to remove his own shoes. "It's about the same as usual." Which meant that she was so fucking cute that he could barely control himself. Yamaguchi didn't want to hear that, more likely than not, so Tsukishima refrained from saying it.

"Well! I'm gonna... errh... go." Yamaguchi grinned a little, heading out the door.

"Not without your phone, you're not." Akiteru strode after him, his shirt messily stuffed down his torso as he came after the younger volleyball player, phone in hand. Yamaguchi's gaze darted nervously from Kei to Aki, and he took his phone with a silly smile. "Th-Thanks, Aki-niichan."

Akiteru felt his heart pound in his chest from the childhood nickname, resisting the urge to kiss it out of Yamaguchi again. "Don't mind it. I'll see you later."

He leaned against the door frame, watching Yamaguchi leave. Kei started walking out from the entrance.

"Stop hanging out when I'm not here." Tsukishima demanded softly, almost inaudibly from how far apart they were from each other.

He heard Akiteru's smirk in his voice without even having to turn around. "Someone _jealous_?"

Tsukishima stopped in his tracks, turning toward his brother. "I don't care _what_ you do, just don't do it with Yamaguchi." Tsukishima was legitimately angry with his older brother, for the first time in a long while.

After that, Tsukishima couldn't get anything out of his brother, and the two went to bed quietly. He brought it up the next time he hung out with Yachi, overthinking things too much. "Aki and Yamaguchi have been spending a lot of time together, lately." _Did she know anything?_

Yachi looked up at her boyfriend innocently enough, the large headphones sliding off her childishly small head. "Huh? You think?" _No, she didn't._

"Yeah." Tsukishima sat across from her, hugging one of her oversized plushies to his chest. It was pretty cute that he did something like this subconsciously, but Yachi could save the gushing for later, until after Tsukishima finished his thoughts. Tsukishima seemed to always precede his thoughts with an ambiguous opening, which usually guided his conversation partners in the right direction. However, Yachi had no clue where he was going with this.

He looked down at the mug of hot chocolate she'd fixed him, half empty. "It's kinda getting on my nerves."

Yachi smiled, because all she saw was the love he had for his best friend. "We should go somewhere then! The four of us~"

Tsukishima made a face, something he rarely if ever did in response to something she said. "Aki's not coming, so make that three."

"Aw. I think we should invite him! He's _lotsa_ fun!" She said without thinking, which was usually a curse where she was concerned. Tsukishima frowned, his brows furrowing.

"What? I'm not fun enough?" He grumbled, earning a flurry of waving hands and a shaking head.

"N-No! _NO!_ Tsukishima-kun, you're suuuuper fun!" She tried to save herself, but he was sighing and closing down in front of her.

"Whatever. Never mind." He picked up his magazine and leaned back over her bed, flipping through it as if he'd resolved the matter all on his own. She waited there expectantly, her little head bobbing around curiously like a bird, trying to piece together whether or not he was fine.

" _Jeeeeez_ ," Yachi stretched out over her desk at school the next day, her cheeks puffed in complaint, Yamaguchi sitting opposite her. "Tsukishima-kun can get so _moody_ sometimes! And I don't even know what I did wrong half the time~" she sighed exasperatedly and Yamaguchi sipped from a juice box, trying to be as accommodating as he could toward the girl he indefinitely would've never gotten _moody_ with. He was happy with Aki and all, but he knew that even someone as sweet as Yachi was bound to get caught in one of Tsukishima's moods where everyone else was wrong, and only he was right.

"Tsukki's just... got a lot on his mind sometimes, and he doesn't know how to deal with it well." Yamaguchi surmised, looking upward before he addressed her again, a small frown of his own settling on his lips. "But still, he does kinda shut down and that can get annoying, so... I know how you feel."

She lifted her face from the desk, a little red mark left from where she'd been resting. "Yes! And whenever I ask about it, he just goes, 'I dun wanna talk about it'. Or, 'Never mind, it's over'." Yachi didn't look the least bit tired of it though, as a lazy smile dripped from her. "But... he's kinda cute when he's all pouty."

Yamaguchi was sure glad that they'd found each other. Or, at least, that he'd found Yachi but Yachi decided to go with Tsukishima in the end.

Akiteru's _also_ cute when he's pouty. Yamaguchi started up a little knowing grin, which he wiggled back into a straight line on his lips while Yachi pulled out her notebook, humming something familiar. He squinted his eyes a bit, following the tune until it was on the tip of his tongue, his finger wagging on her as he placed it. "Moon and Stars!" He exclaimed, getting a happy look of surprise from her.

"You know it?" _Know it_? He'd never forget the way Akiteru sang it for him, or how he looked driving the two of them to the beach. He'd never forget the kiss after it, or the myriad of pleasant feelings he got whenever he heard it.

Yachi beamed at him, gushing suddenly, "It's _our song_. Tsukishima-kun and I had our f... first kiss during it." Yachi was fiddling with her fingers and Yamaguchi would've thought it the most endearing sight ever had he not been a little put off at the moment.

 _Oh_. Yamaguchi looked flustered, but he hadn't Tsukishima's cool nor his own mind to quickly fix the expression before Yachi caught it. Leave it to those blond brothers to actually pick the same song to fall in love to. Yamaguchi felt embarrassed; there was no way he could listen to that and still associate it with the happy feelings he'd been having before. It felt cheap now, as petty as it was, to share the same song with another couple. Like it wasn't special anymore.

"Something... wrong?" Yachi asked him, genuinely concerned that she'd spoken out of turn. He regained his nervous self and started to profusely sweat. "Nah, e-everything's fine. 's nothing."

She looked even more worried, and then her frown deepened. His heart sank just from the sight of it.

"Don't _you_ shut me out too..." Yachi looked down at the desk, tracing the top of it with her finger. Her reddened cheeks were puffed out again, and her breaths came out in little occasional huffs. "Tsukishima won't depend on me and now _you..."_

Oh god. This really wasn't the time for this. There was nothing more he wanted at this moment than to cheer her up, but he couldn't do that without potentially blowing the secret of a lifetime. She wouldn't be able to lie about a thing in front of Tsukishima. Those bespectacled eyes saw _everything_.

"It's just..." He trailed off, gaining her attention. "It's... _our song_ too." He didn't look up from the juice in his hands, squeezing it lightly. He didn't want to see the look on her face. "Me and Aki's."

There was silence, and then a little confused mumble. Of course she wouldn't get it right away; it was a strange, foreign concept to her, as foreign as those feelings had been to Yamaguchi, at first. Yamaguchi's eyes remained lowered as he spoke, quiet to ensure no one listening would hear them.

"On our first... _date_ ," Yamaguchi swallowed thickly, feeling his vision grow blurry. "He sang it to me in the car. I mean, it was goofy as Hell and he probably didn't _mean it like that_ at first, but it just kinda felt special, and everything else that happened was just _perfect_." He slowed down so he could breathe, feeling a little empowered after admitting this. He hadn't been able to talk about his new, fun relationship with _anyone_ because of the circumstances, and he'd really wanted to brag about it for so long. "But it's kinda lame, sharing that with you and Tsukki? I guess." Now he felt a little immature, thinking on it, his freckles now accompanied with the onward rush of color as he cupped his face, remarking that his thumbs were a little sticky from the juice.

After more silence, a gasp came out of her that had his head snapping up in a conditioned reflex. Her hands clapped over her mouth, like she was already trying to conceal the secret they held. He almost regretted this, but she looked so happy that he couldn't.

"So you're?" Her words were muffled, and the question wasn't entirely out there, but he could guess its meaning enough. Yamaguchi nodded shyly.

"That's- -" Even she was a little red now, her hands fidgeting on the desk now that she believed she could control herself. "That's _wonderful_. Why doesn't Tsukishima- -errh, _Kei_ know?"

"'Cause there's no _way_ he can know, Yachi." Yamaguchi's voice burst with whatever authority he could hold, which was all in all pretty weak and wasn't going to 'suade anyone anytime soon. "Hearing about this won't really... make him happy. At all."

Yachi's smile faded a bit. "But _you're_ happy, so wouldn't it make _him_ happy?" She asked him, making Yamaguchi feel a little guilt ridden. Tsukishima was his best friend, but he hadn't even trusted him with something like this. It hurt to think about.

"I don't think it'll work like that. Not at first." Which was what Yamaguchi was trying to avoid in the first place, he told himself.

Yachi wondered if she should disclose what Tsukishima had gotten angry over earlier, but decided it wouldn't make Yamaguchi feel any better about the situation. But maybe, just _being_ there for him would. "Well... whenever you decide to tell him, I'll support you in anyway I can!" She took his hand, smiling up at him determinedly. He smiled back.

He'd forged a new kind of friendship with her, where it wasn't just _her_ talking about how much fun she was having in her relationship. Now she regularly asked about him and Akiteru, and how things were going with them. And Yamaguchi _gushed_.

"Take it off."

Akiteru was sprawled back on Yamaguchi's bed, wearing a hungry smirk as Yamaguchi stood at the foot of the bed. "J-Jeez," Yamaguchi sputtered, unbuttoning his uniform nonetheless. The two stole away to Yamaguchi's bedroom as soon as they were able, because there was no faking how much they wanted each other.

Yamaguchi was sliding over Akiteru's lap, crawling onto him in just his underwear. Akiteru's hands slid beneath the waistband and grabbed a handful of ass cheek in each palm, digging fingers into flesh until Yamaguchi's shoulders weakened. "I need it _all_ off," Akiteru whispered, squeezing the younger male's ass in slow, rhythmic rolls, making Yamaguchi pant noisily into his shoulder with need.

"You still have all _yours_ on," Yamaguchi whined, feeling teeth sink into his nape and tilting his head to the other side to give Aki more access. Akiteru lapped up a trail of freckles, nipping tenderly until he felt Yamaguchi's cock stiffen against his abdomen. It was incredible how familiar they'd gotten with each other through touch and kisses alone. Yamaguchi never thought he'd be so damn _easy_ , but Akiteru played him on his fingers.

"Take _yours_ off, Aki." The teen ordered when nothing was said, pouting directly to his older lover, their foreheads touching and their eyes so close that Akiteru could see into him.

Of course, Tadashi had _him_ wrapped around his fingers, too.

The float server held himself up on the bed as Akiteru hurriedly undressed beneath him, reaching over toward the desk once he remembered they needed condoms, and something slippery to stretch him with. Akiteru leaned up to kiss Yamaguchi's toned chest, latching onto a nipple with his teeth until Yamaguchi hissed and clutched his boyfriend's head to his chest. Moaning into his darker skin, Akiteru felt his own dick sway heavily from his boxers, swollen and thick against his abdomen. Tadashi lowered himself over Akiteru, first rolling his cock up against Aki's, and then his ass, until he could feel the start of Aki's tip teasing his hole.

" _Almost_ , baby." Akiteru comforted his impatient lover with slow kisses, deliberately opening the others mouth with his tongue Yamaguchi's hand clasped Akiteru's, handing him the bottle of water based lubricant, with the consistency and taste of honey. Akiteru poured some into Yamaguchi's palm and immediately he went to work spreading it over Akiteru's cock, fingers unashamedly pumping his fist up and down the older man's shaft. With a surprised sounding huff, Akiteru tried to work around the sweet friction around his length and concentrate instead on loosening Yamaguchi up.

The first time they'd done it, Akiteru was slow and gentle. Yamaguchi was always trying to pick things up, that hadn't changed from their first time, but Akiteru more or less forced their first time to be special and sweet. Yamaguchi thanked him later for it.

But for now, when Yamaguchi was craving him like this, he needed it fast. He bit down on his kiss swollen lip as Aki fingered him, reaching around his waist and sliding his slick fingers slow enough to make Yamaguchi grind back on them. " _Aki_." Tadashi's hand was sloppy in its movements now, the other grounded on Akiteru's chest, his head hung low. Yamaguchi's longer hair spilled over Akiteru's face, tickling him a little. A hand grabbed Akiteru by the jaw and they were kissing again, Yamaguchi unable to vent out his passion and sexual frustration in any other way, since Akiteru wasn't currently fucking it out of him.

"I can't... _wait_..." Tadashi warned him, half-sobbing into Akiteru's mouth as his ass was opened to three fingers. Akiteru spread them out inside of Yamaguchi, feeling how soft and pliant he'd become with just a little teasing. He was ready.

Akiteru knew this was when Tadashi was at his sweetest. No matter how much he tried to rush things, taking it slow despite all that was his favorite. "You want it?" He asked feverishly, earning a silent nod from his lover. " _Need_ it?" He clarified, and more of a rushed nod came from Tadashi, accompanied by a broken sounding, " _Yes_."

During their first time, Akiteru had to practically pry open Tadashi's thighs just for access. No, he hadn't done anything Tadashi wanted, but Tadashi claimed his nerves had locked his legs up. Now, those nerves had all but dissipated. Tadashi was sitting up on his knees, clenching his ass cheeks together as he guided Akiteru's cock underneath him. He held him at the base, looking down and over his shoulder as he lowered himself back, bit by bit. Akiteru held onto his thighs, his thumbs squeezing the extra bit of toned flesh he found there. Did Yamaguchi even know how sexy he looked?

"'dashi..." He moaned, tossing his head back as the first of that deliciously tight ass sucked him in. Akiteru's hips were already rolling up into that tight heat, sliding half of himself in while doing so. Tadashi found his balance by leaning forward, his hands on Akiteru's abdomen as he wiggled his hips lower. His back dipped and his ass slid up and down, working the thick cock in and out of him about as well as anyone else ever had. Akiteru had never felt so good in his life, that was for sure. And he was determined to ruin his precious Yamaguchi for anyone else.

Yamaguchi didn't think he'd ever get used to the euphoria of making Akiteru look like this, so absorbed in pleasure that nothing else lived in his expression. Yamaguchi leaned forward and kissed Akiteru, never stopping the movement of his hips, even when he felt Akiteru's stutter to a full stop. This made Yamaguchi slam his ass down harder, whispering into Aki's ear as the blond looked over his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, slowing down to a stop as he followed Akiteru's gaze.

The door was left ajar, but whoever'd opened it had been long gone. Terror sank into Yamaguchi's stomach, and he turned back toward Akiteru, going soft and cold all at once. "Who?!" He asked nervously, seeing the obvious disdain in Akiteru's face. "I'm _sorry_." The office worker mumbled, terrifying Yamaguchi all at once.

"I told him to come over."

Yamaguchi face lit up in confusion as he separated himself from Akiteru. "You _what?_ " He seethed, tripping over his pants as he put them on.

Akiteru slowly sat up, watching Yamaguchi stumble as he dressed. "He told me to stop seeing you."

Yamaguchi paused, unable to wipe the horror from his face. _Tsukishima knew_.

"This was my answer."

Akiteru wore a frown that told Yamaguchi a lot. Aki _knew_ he was in the wrong, but he did it anyway. Why should _Akiteru_ have been the bad guy?

Yamaguchi zipped up his pants and closed the distance between them again, delving in between Akiteru's legs and kissing him hard. Akiteru wasn't expecting this, a muffled sound of protest leaving him, until Yamaguchi pulled apart.

"And that's _my_ answer." Yamaguchi's hands cupped the sides of Akiteru's face, until he felt the heat from the older boy's flush fill his palms. "I'm gonna go talk to him now."

Yamaguchi wasn't looking forward to this in the least, which was why he'd been putting it off for so long. He dashed out of the house in sneakers, jeans, and a pull over hoodie. He looked left and right down both sides of the streets, guessing where he'd go from here, and guessing right once he came upon the sight of his back slowly coming into view.

"Tsukki!" He called, grateful when Tsukishima slowed to a stop. His own steps quietened, becoming fewer as he caught up to his best friend.

It just occurred to Yamaguchi, in that brief moment of silence, that he didn't know what to say to him. Kei had saw them, _really_ seen them, and it couldn't have been at a worse time. He'd yell at Akiteru later, that was for sure. But right now he was more concerned with righting the wrong.

"He's just helping you pick up chicks." Tsukishima blurted suddenly, sounding more callous than usual. "Isn't that what you told me?"

Yamaguchi's heart wrenched. "Honestly, at first, th-that's all it was," he defended, feeling even more shitty once Tsukishima turned to face him directly, stepping closer in urgency.

"When it became something else- - _why_ didn't you _tell_ me?" Tsukishima's voice went quiet and his face jerked over to the side. Yamaguchi nearly felt his heart lurch from the sound of Kei's breath trembling. "You were scared of what I thought? You think I'd ever just _drop_ you because of it?"

The brunette looked down, unsure of what to say. "I don't know."

He could still feel Tsukishima staring into his core, before an irritated sounding sigh left him.

"I'm not asking you to choose between us." He said under his breath, sounding exhausted. "Just stop keeping things from me."

It still felt unfair, the way things were playing out. "There's no _way_ it would've gone well, even if I'd told you."

"Yeah, but you would've still _told_ me," Kei snapped, his voice breaking. "I wouldn't have to _see_ _that_ , or feel as shitty as I do now."

Yamaguchi pulled the taller boy in for a hug, forcing him in close. Kei wasn't much for physical affection, not with him at least. But Yamaguchi could feel his thinner, taller body press back into his. It was probably the most affection he'd gotten from Kei.

"Sorry, Tsukki."

He felt the rim of Tsukki's glasses brush over his head of hair.

"'m sorry too."

Tsukishima _apologizing_. That was rare.

"I've known. For awhile." Tsukishima mumbled into Yamaguchi's hair. The shorter boy pulled back, astonished. " _Really_?!"

Tsukishima snarled. "Don't take me lightly. I know you too well." Yamaguchi hadn't exactly been as subtle about things as he would've liked to be. Dang it.

"I was just..." Tsukishima pulled away, his hands sliding from Yamaguchi. "... _waiting_ for you to tell me. But you never did." Yamaguchi wore a face that nearly translated, _Well of course I didn't_ , but Tsukishima ignored it with a roll of his eyes. "I mean, you even told _Yachi_ before you told me."

Yamaguchi didn't even have to ask how Tsukishima knew that. Without her even telling him, the girl was as easy to read as an open book.

"If you _knew_ , then... you shouldn't have walked in on us." Yamaguchi grew a little shyer, hands stuffed in his pockets. He started walking back toward the house, bidding Tsukishima to join him. He did, reluctantly, and they were taking their time heading back.

"Hey, Aki told me you'd be _kissing,_ not full on _fucking_... 'sides, I thought _he'd_ be the one taking it up the butt."

Yamaguchi flushed, hanging his head low. "Please don't talk like that."

"Oh. Sorry. Is that not the right term for it?" This apology was a lot less heartfelt, but it had Yamaguchi laughing nonetheless.

"Did you guys make up?" Akiteru sat carefree on Yamaguchi's couch, shirtless when the two high schoolers had arrived.

Kei gave a long glare to his older brother, then without thinking, pulled Yamaguchi in for a kiss.

" _You_ \- -!" Akiteru had just pounced up from the couch when Kei released his best friend, nonchalantly licking his own lips afterward.

"I've decided I'm keeping Yachi _and_ Yamaguchi."

"Don't be so mean to nii-san!"

" _Ew_. Don't call yourself that."

Even with Tsukishima's heavy arm around his shoulders, they'd felt lighter than they had in a long while. He felt like he was home again, with no secrets between the three of them, with the endless ray of possibilities before them.

 _Fin_.


End file.
